Guys Just Don't Get It
by Trunksblue
Summary: A new mutant comes to the Mansion and she has a very ODD mutation. Short story with some Scott bashing.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

~*~

She walked up the stairs to the large mansion as she pulled off her sunglasses showing off her dark blue eyes with an odd glimmer of red to the world. She stopped in front of the large oak door and ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair then knocked on the door. 

 Kurt, the fuzzy blue elf kid, opened the door, "Can I help you?" He asked in his thick German accent.

 The woman observed Kurt for a moment then shrugged, "I heard this place was for mutants who need help with their powers."

 Kurt nodded, "Ah, yes. You vant to speak vith the Professor then. Come in and I'll get him for you." 

 The woman nodded and walked inside then turned to Kurt just in time to see him disappear in a cloud of blue smoke. Her eyes widened briefly, "Guess I'm at the right place." She muttered taking off her blood red trench coat revealing her tight black T-shirt and blue jeans she wore underneath it. 

 Kurt suddenly 'ported back, "The Professor said he'll meet you, come vith me." He then grabbed her arm and 'ported them to a large room that gave the impression that it was an office. Which it was. 

 Professor Xavier smiled at the woman and wheeled over to shake her hand, "Hello, I'm Charles Xavier. I understand that you wanted to speak with me?" 

 The woman nodded, "Yes, um… My name is Virginia Red and I was told that you accepted mutants into your school, and I was wondering if I could join?" 

 Charles nodded, "And what exactly are your powers?" 

 Virginia blushed a little then smirked.

~*~

 Logan was mad, and not just any kind of mad, he was piss ass mad and that was bad… very bad. Cyke (As he liked to call Scott) had just crashed his car into _his_ bike. His _NEW _Harley that he had just bought the other day and had only been rode it once. He growled walking into the kitchen after spending the last hour in the Danger Room, and what he needed now was a beer. (Which he kept hidden in the vegetable drawer behind all the veggies).

 That's when he first met Virginia. She was standing by the 'fridge with one of _his_ beers in hand. She looked up just as he walked in and raised an eyebrow.

 "I'm assuming that this is yours and by the look on your face I'm also going to assume that you want it," Logan nodded and she handed him the beer and smirked, "Mind if I have one?"

 He considered it for a moment as he cracked open the can and took a drink from it, "Guess not." He shrugged taking another drink.

 "Thanks," Virginia smiled taking a can for herself before closing the door, "Name's Virginia by the way."

 "Logan." Logan grunted finishing off his beer.

 "So, what's your power?" Virginia asked casually as she opened her beer and took a drink.

Logan pulled open the 'fridge and grabbed another beer and opened it, "Heightened senses and healing, what's yers?"

Virginia shrugged catching a glimpse of a man with sunglasses walk in then quickly duck back out.

 "You mad at that Scott guy?"

Logan scowled, "So what if I am?" He growled putting the can up to his lips.

 Virginia smirked, "I'll get 'im back for ya." 

 "Why would ya do that?" Logan said quirking and eyebrow.

 "You'll get to see what my powers are plus, you'll get to hear Scott scream like a girl."

Logan contemplated that for a second then grinned, "Alright, lets see yer power."

 Virginia nodded and closed her eyes briefly, "okay." She smiled walking out into the hallway, Logan followed her his beer in hand.

As they rounded the corner to the living room they ran into Scott making his way to the bathroom.

 "3-2-1." Virginia counted down a second later they heard a muffled 'What the-!? Oh Shit!' and an ear piercing scream that echoed down the halls.

 Logan raised an eyebrow clearly amused, "Whatchya do?"  

Virginia grinned, "I can make girls _and _guys alike PMS."

 "You mean-?" 

Virginia nodded and Logan chuckled, "Got a code name kid?" 

 "Femininity."

 "Welcome to the X-men." Logan grinned as another scream came from the bathroom followed by a 'THUMP'.

 THE END

~*~

A/N: Yes pointless and stupid, but hey it _would_ be funny to do that to a guy. ^___^ Please Review!!


End file.
